


Crazy

by Hazza902



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza902/pseuds/Hazza902
Summary: Carl follows Ron down to Jessie's garage.Rated Explicit for sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

The little bitch takes the bait perfectly and follows me down to the garage. We argue for a bit and he goes along with it, thinks I’m actually listening to his bullshit about how we are all going to make it out of this mess. He’s wrong about the ‘we’ part: me, mom and Sam are going to make it, but Carl and his psycho killer dad will die today. 

We are still arguing while I lock the door - Carl still as oblivious to my plan as ever - and take out my gun, but Carl suddenly charges forward and knocks it out of my hand before I can use it. Psycho junior is more perceptive than I thought and in hindsight, I should really stop underestimating him.

Under normal circumstances I would have given up - deep inside I know I’m a coward just like my father - but all the anger inside me motivates me to end this here and now and I do everything I can to own his ass. I even take a swing at him with a shovel, but the little bastard dodges it and tackles me and all of a sudden the roles are reversed.

His knees are on either side of my chest, his hands pinning my arms above my head. Both of us are breathing hard.

This is the second time I lose from him in a fight and I hate him even more now; however, hatred isn’t quite the right word for what I’m feeling right now. Maybe it’s because my mind has a shortage of blood. All the blood seems to have flowed to my lower regions and thank god he’s sitting on my chest and not lower or he would feel something pressing into him. As if being overpowered by Carl Grimes isn’t embarrassing enough, he has to be the fucking reason for my hard-on. It’s not really as humiliating when I realize Carl seems to have the same problem.

His eyes bore into mine and I can’t look away, not even if I wanted to. Those eyes aren’t filled with hatred either; instead, they hold the same thing that’s in mine. Something about Carl intrigues me and I stare back at him like I want to rip his heart out but also want to fuck him hard and I can’t decide which I want most, although the bulge in my trousers probably knows the answer.

Time seems to slow down as he moves his face towards mine and damn my fucking hormones: my face is moving towards his as well. His mouth is hot and wet and my tongue explores it like it’s the tastiest thing ever. Somehow I hoped kissing him would feel terrible; instead, everything feels fucking fantastic.

When he moves away, I want to pull him back, but his hands are still holding my arms. There’s still no words coming out of either of our mouths. When his hand moves lower I don’t know whether to panic or be excited.

His hand goes to my pocket and grabs the key inside and I fucking hate the fact that I’m a bit disappointed that’s all he does. Some of that disappointment slips away as his hand grazes my dick on the way out of my pocket. He freezes and looks all innocent at me but he isn’t fooling anyone. We both know it wasn’t an accident and his face gets even redder.

The little bitch finally gets off me and goes for the door.

“Wait. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want?”

Carl looks at me like I’m crazy and to be honest we’re in agreement. I’m fucking crazy. I notice the slightest curl of the corner of his mouth. Was that a ‘yes’? But before I can ask he leaves the room and I realize I’m even more fucked up now than before this whole shit happened. Instead of getting up I look up at the ceiling and wonder what the hell Carl fucking Grimes has done to me.


	2. Chapter 2

There are still Walkers everywhere in the Safe-Zone when night falls. I’m in my room and I’m not sure if I want him to actually come. The lust of earlier has turned to anxiety. If he is foolish enough to come, though, I have my plan ready.

I am going to make the whole thing as uncomfortable for him as possible. It will be all about my pleasure. He can be in pain the entire time for all I care – all I want is to humiliate him. To make him and his dad pay for what they have done to me, to my family. I might even kill him if I can find the courage.

Another hour goes by and I think he isn’t going to come. I’m not really surprised: the whole situation earlier today was weird as hell and we haven’t spoken a word to each other afterward. He would be crazy to come anyway: I tried to kill him. He’s probably having a good time thinking about how he dominated me and I feel myself getting frustrated again. I’m about to turn off the light when I hear a knock on my door.

“Enter.”

Carl shows his head around the corner and my heart skips a beat. Walkers have overrun the Safe-Zone but it might still turn out to be a good day. I tell him to come in and lock the door and as soon as we’re safely locked inside my room, I throw myself at him.

We waste no time talking – we both know why we are here and it's not because we want to have a nice chat. We’re kissing for a while and soon I tell him to get himself ready. He knows what I mean and climbs on my bed while I look for the stuff we’re going to need.

There is lube and a pack of condoms in my bedside drawer which were actually meant for Enid, but that moment never came. She was never really interested in me that way, which is a shame. She was my only chance to have sex with a girl my age, but whatever. Carl will do.

I grab the lube and hesitate before I grab a condom; in the end, I decide I don’t want to use one. I want to truly make him my bitch, make him mine. It will be the biggest ‘fuck you’ to Rick I can imagine. You killed my father, sure, but I made your son my bitch.  Besides, I don't think Carl ever had sex before and neither have I, so even if we weren't all going to die soon, I wouldn't have to fear any disease.

With the bottle of lube in my hand, I look up and I can’t believe what I’m seeing. There is a naked Carl fucking Grimes on my bed. He’s on his hands and knees, waiting for me. My clothes quickly join his on the ground and it’s kind of funny how neither of us is embarrassed seeing each other naked.

He looks expectantly at the lube in my hands. Before today, I would’ve never guessed I’d enjoy the thought of putting my fingers, let alone my dick, up someone’s ass. I still don’t, but this is different. This is Carl Grimes. So I put some lube on my finger and start to stretch him and I realize how vulnerable he is right now and it’s kind of a turn on. I could grab my knife from under my bed and stab him right here on the bed, but killing him isn’t my primary objective, not tonight.

When the stretching is done – I think two fingers are plenty of stretching, I still don’t really want him to enjoy this - I put my dick at his hole and slowly push forward. I have to push pretty hard because he's so tight and I know he's hurting because I can feel him shaking and when the head of my dick finally enters him he tells me that he wants to stop. Luckily he's not facing me because he would've noticed my blatant eye-roll. I ignore him and keep pushing in, watching in fascination as my dick goes in inch by inch.

After a minute I’m balls-deep inside Carl and he’s still telling me it hurts so much. I almost tell him to shut up when someone turns the door handle and all I can think is that why God doesn’t grant me some fun without getting disturbed, especially since we’re probably all going to die in this house.

“Ron, why is the door locked?”

It’s Sam and I really wish I was an only child right now. “Go away, Sam.” I do my best to sound normal but when your dick is shoved up a tight ass, it’s hard to not let it sound through.

“What are you and Carl doing in there?”

I feel myself growing more and more annoyed. “Nothing, Sam.” I pray to God to let this kid fuck off and let me enjoy this tight ass. Then again, I doubt God would comply with such a request.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing, Ron. It sounded like somebody was in pain.”

Carl giggles under me and it annoys me that he thinks it’s funny so I pull my hips back and push them forward as hard as I can and something happens that I didn’t expect: he moans like a fucking girl and I’m not sure what I think about it. The original plan wasn’t to make Carl feel good but the power in my hands, the power to make him hurt or have pleasure, is exciting by itself.

“What was that noise?”

And I’ve had enough. I can’t hold out any longer and I need to fuck Carl right now. “Sam, if you don’t go to your room now I swear to god I will beat you up.” The little douchebag probably thinks it over but he’s smart enough to listen. He mumbles something about me being a jerk before I hear him stomping the ground with his feet, followed by a slam of his door. We both laugh now, but it only lasts a moment before I set a pace and our laughs turn into something else and I really hope mom is asleep right now because we’re pretty loud.    

My hips snap back and forth repeatedly and Carl is moaning every time my dick disappears in him and I'm sure even the Walkers outside can hear him. I’d love to see Enid’s face now. Her ex-boyfriend fucking her current boyfriend, who would’ve thought. Moreover, I’d like to see Rick’s face right now. His precious little son moaning like a wanton whore, craving my dick.

Soon I feel my climax coming so I pull him as close to me as I can while I slam my hips forward.

And it’s done. I’ve marked him as mine: he’s officially my bitch now. The original plan was to kick him out of my bed as soon as we’d be done, but I changed my mind. He’s my property now and I like to keep my property close, so I put my arm around him.

Tomorrow might be the day I die, but today was a victory. I have had my revenge for my dad’s death. As a bonus, I have my own fuck-toy to enjoy until I grow tired of him. I might decide to kill him when that happens, but I plan to make good use of him for a while. After all, there are so many other things I can use him for.


End file.
